The In Vitro and Animal Models for Emerging Diseases and Biodefense contract provides antimicrobial activity testing capabilities. This contract also provides the development and standardization of small animal and non-human primate models, and may include efficacy testing of therapeutics; therapeutics that are efficacious in small animals may be further tested in non-human primate models. This task focuses on the screening of compounds against a wide variety of Category A-C pathogens.